


Easily Fixed

by kayliemalinza



Series: Everything I Know I Learned from Gifs [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is NOT going to let his boyfriend walk the halls with a tacky accessory.</p><p>Teaser:<br/>"You are so adorable," says Kurt, the way other people would talk to a toddler who's just cut their own hair. Kurt wouldn't talk that way to the toddler. No, that sort of behavior needs to be nipped in the bud with a Serious Conversation and emergency styling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easily Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user pinkhairedlesbianadventures. I posted a kissing meme and she gave me a prompt for Kurt/Blaine, knowing full well that I'd never seen the show. Well, the joke was on her because I WROTE IT ANYWAY.
> 
> WARNING: Everything I know about Glee, I learned from gifs.

"Oh my god," says Kurt. He wants to yank that hideous bowtie right off Blaine's neck. Pink and green together? _Really?_

"What? Is something wrong?" asks Blaine, scoping the hallways and putting an arm around Kurt's shoulder, like he's ready to fight anyone who threatens him. It's so cute. Kurt just wants to shrink him and put him on his shelf sometimes. Actually, he still has Pavarotti's cage in the garage; Kurt could fix it up with some doll furniture and a handmade miniature afghan. Blaine would be so happy there.

"This," says Kurt, pointing at the bowtie. "We need to work on this."

Blaine looks hurt. God dammit. Kurt can't handle this (well, he _can_ , but it wouldn't be pretty, and Kurt just isn't Kurt unless he's pretty.)

"I—It matches my belt," says Blaine.

"You are so adorable," says Kurt, the way other people would talk to a toddler who's just cut their own hair. Kurt wouldn't talk that way to the toddler. No, that sort of behavior needs to be nipped in the bud with a Serious Conversation and emergency styling. 

Luckily, the bowtie is easily fixed.

Blaine blushes and glances down at his feet—Kurt really needs to start shopping around for a shrinking ray; this compulsion is getting serious—and makes a small startled noise, like a kitten, when Kurt puts his hands on Blaine's chest and... _suggests_ that he step back until he's pressed against the wall. Kurt never has to push because Blaine is pretty easy.

Blaine bites his lower lip, cheeks going even redder when he sees Kurt leaning in. Kurt needs to break him of that habit; all lip-biting is to be performed solely by Kurt. It's in his contract. 

"Kurt? Are you sure we should—in the hallway?" Blaine stammers, and he reaches up and actually tugs on the hideous thing-that-matches-his-belt. Blaine is just. Kurt cannot explain Blaine. If Kurt were from below the Mason-Dixon line he'd be saying "bless your heart" constantly. Blaine is a full-time job.

"I won't let anything bad happen," says Kurt, and he means it; neither of them feel safe, necessarily, but Kurt is armed with Self-Esteem and he's feeling feisty today. He'll be nice to the bowtie because Blaine likes it, but everyone else should watch out. 

Blaine's mouth is soft, and a little wet, and he tastes like top-shelf apple juice. He arches his neck when Kurt puts his fingers there. He shivers when Kurt slips off the bowtie: maybe because he can feel it, maybe because Kurt's just slipped him some tongue, maybe because Kurt has grazed his jaw with his thumbnail, gentle and sharp and unable to be ignored.

"Oh," he says when Kurt pulls back. His hands slip from Kurt's waist; he tries to clutch his arms but Kurt's moving them too much, digging into his shoulder bag, so Blaine settles for plucking at Kurt's shirt buttons and fiddling with his scarf and briefly, daringly, pressing his thumb to Kurt's lower lip.

Kurt finally finds what he needs from his bag. 

"Pick one," he says, and holds up two spare bowties.


End file.
